


Halloween Prompt 35: “I thought I saw…nevermind.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 35: “I thought I saw…nevermind.”

A whiff of rotten pumpkins wafts around the yard. Halloween is over, and it is time to clean up.

Arthur is still in the kitchen making some tea.

Y/N bends down to pick up a toothless pumpkin sitting on the second porch step. Picking it up, a shine from the vampire pumpkin on the bottom step catches her attention. She thinks if she must pick it up, but decides to tell Arthur first of her find. She enters the house and walks to the kitchen.

"I thought I saw... nevermind." So she has indeed seen it right and not so out of place after all. She stops with a grin as she catches her boyfriend rehearsing:  "I see you're wearing the ring. No, not so gentlemanly."; "Did you like the ring? Tsk."; "Love, will you marry me?"; "Y/N, will you be my wife?"

She sees how quickly his furrowed decision-making expression turns to a surprised embarrassed red when she announces her presence.

"Oh, love, w-where's the ring? Did you see it?" He panics as he thinks someone else, perhaps a passerby, has seen the ring first and has taken it.

"It's still in the pumpkin, love. How about you get it and put it on me properly?" Y/N suggests as she slightly grits her teeth wishing it is indeed still there.

"Right." Arthur awkwardly walks outside and retrieves the ring he puts on top of a small piece of paper in the pumpkin just that morning.

He feels more awkward and anxious going back, but Y/N is waiting for him with a smile. And he thinks that is enough. He smiles back and asks as he presents the ring to her, "Y/N, will you marry me?"

A whisper of love echoes throughout the lovers' senses. An event is over, and a new one is up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
